<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stars in his eyes by smoldeokjuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254926">stars in his eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns'>smoldeokjuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, much sugar, my boys are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>xuxi doesn’t complete his sentence, but the message is there, loud and clear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stars in his eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>og readers from ages ago... you MAY find this familiar :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>stargazing</em>, dejun had mentioned before, was one of his favourite things to do. so here they are: it’s a quiet night, a dark one. just the two of them, fingers interlocked, laying on a bed of soft grass, staring up at the magnificent view presented above. it’s beautiful, xuxi agrees, enthralled by the scattering of thousands— millions of bright, twinkling stars, all over the boundless pitch-black expanse of night sky.</p><p>somewhere in the midst of silently admiring the stars, xuxi gets distracted. he thinks to dejun, instead: images of dejun start flashing before his eyes, without xuxi even realising. dejun’s eyes, they remind xuxi of stars. how they <em>twinkle</em> whenever dejun starts talking about anything he’s interested in, how they <em>shine</em> with passion whenever he sings with that lovely voice of his. how they <em>sparkle</em> with affection whenever dejun sees xuxi. unknowingly, xuxi’s cheeks start warming up, the corners of his lips pulling up as well.</p><p>suddenly, xuxi feels tugging on his hand.</p><p>‘xuxi? are you there?’</p><p>‘y-yeah, sure. why?’</p><p>the tugging stops, and dejun sighs with relief.</p><p>‘you didn’t reply when i asked you if the view was beautiful. thought you’d fallen asleep from boredom,’ dejun laughs, soft and breathy and doing <em>strange</em> things to xuxi’s weak heart.</p><p>‘oh shit, sorry. didn’t mean to leave you hanging, i… i just got <em>distracted</em>.’</p><p>‘oh? by what? what could possibly be a distraction from this beautiful view?’</p><p>xuxi thinks back to the image of dejun’s shining eyes. he swallows nervously — heart beating faster, louder in his chest.</p><p>‘i, uhh just…’</p><p>‘what?’</p><p>‘just… suddenly thought about how the stars reminded me of <em>you</em>.’</p><p>xuxi feels dejun squeeze his hand, grip firm yet so <em>gentle</em>. his cheeks burn and he would very well dig a hole to bury himself in if he could.</p><p>‘ah…’ dejun laughs again and the sound is so <em>pretty</em> it makes xuxi regret spilling the truth a lot less. ‘that’s really sweet.’</p><p>xuxi laughs nervously, heart still racing. ‘i’m sorry if that was weird, i—’</p><p>‘no it wasn’t, not at all!’ dejun squeezes his hand again and xuxi feels something a lot like relief. ‘can i ask why?’</p><p>xuxi often tries to put up a strong front. it never works, never with dejun. dejun makes him weak, so <em>weak</em>: he easily tears down all of the walls that xuxi has so cautiously built, to expose the vulnerable side to xuxi that loves dejun so very much, that would do <em>anything</em> for dejun. he takes a deep breath.</p><p>‘your <em>eyes</em>,’ xuxi shuts his eyes and the image of dejun appears again. ‘they twinkle like the stars.’</p><p>‘and the stars,’ xuxi blinks his eyes open, ‘they’re… they’re so <em>beautiful</em>.’ xuxi pauses, ‘just like you.’</p><p>xuxi bites his lip, he can feel dejun’s body warming up slightly beside him. dejun squeezes his hand again, and releases a shaky breath.</p><p>xuxi smiles, finally. ‘i love the stars so much.’</p><p>
  <em>(just as i love you)</em>
</p><p>xuxi doesn’t complete his sentence, but the message is there, loud and clear. suddenly, he’s no longer looking up at the stardust-smattered night sky, he’s looking up at the <em>love of his life</em>. dejun’s straddling him, warm hands on either side of his face. the next thing he knows, xuxi’s getting kissed by a boy with stars in his eyes and lips of the softest pillows ever. under the vast masterpiece of night sky, and in the middle of an abandoned field. there’s <em>wetness</em> on his cheeks, and at this point, he doesn’t care who it’s from anymore.</p><p>dejun pulls away, eyes shining <em>brighter</em> than usual. there’s a sour twinge in xuxi’s nose, and his heart swells with emotion.</p><p>
  <em>‘i love you.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xiaojun voice SURPRISEE random xiaocas sugar to sweeten up your day 💖</p><p>comments and kudos are loved &lt;333</p><p>or find me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns">twt</a> and cc @smoldejuns feel free to scream at me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>